


The Ghost of Christmases Yet To Come

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas plus A Few [5]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Things changed for Ebenezer Scrooge, could the same be true for Lucas North?





	The Ghost of Christmases Yet To Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> Follows directly on from: [The Ghosts of Christmas Past and Present](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13111287)

The message had said: ‘Picking you up in half an hour. Pack changes of clothes. Nothing else needed.’

Lucas had done as Adam had instructed and was waiting for him when he drove up.  He threw his bag into the back seat and then got into the passenger seat.  As Adam pulled off, Lucas said, “What are our instructions?”

“I’ll tell you when we’re clear of this traffic,” Adam replied.

They’d been driving for about twenty minutes when Adam pulled into the drive of a house, switched off the engine and got out, indicating to Lucas to do the same.  Adam then took Lucas’ bag out of the back of the car and carried it into the house, Lucas following him.

Once inside, Adam said, “If you go upstairs, your room is on the left.  Take your stuff up and I’ll pour the wine.”

Lucas looked at him.  “What’s going on?”

“You’re spending Christmas with me and Wes.  It was obvious you had nothing planned.  I’d wanted to invite you before, but I knew you’d only refuse.  This way at least I’d get you here.  Of course, if you want to leave I’m not stopping you, but as I’m about to have a drink I won’t be able to drive you back.”

“Oh!”  Lucas struggled to find something to say.  He tried to muster his objections, but only got as far as “Thank you, but …” when a voice called out “Can we start the shortbread biscuits?”

“Not yet, Wes, or they’ll all be eaten before Christmas,” Adam called back.

“Oh,” Lucas said.  “I like shortbread.”

Adam laughed and said, “Although if you come and ask Lucas nicely, he might find a good argument for starting them now.”

A boy, who Lucas assumed was Adam’s son, Wes, bounced into the hallway.  “Hello, Lucas,” he said.  “Can you persuade Dad to let us eat the shortbread?”

Lucas smiled at Wes and then turned to Adam.  “Since I haven’t brought anything, maybe I could offer to buy some more shortbread tomorrow,” he said tentatively.

Adam grinned.  “If that means you’re planning on spending Christmas with us, then yes, you may.”

“Brilliant,” Wes said.  “And we could really do with some more chocolate for the tree.  And there aren’t many mince pies.”

“Maybe we should go shopping tomorrow morning,” Lucas said.

“We do have plenty of food,” Adam said.

“I haven’t done any Christmas shopping and this is the first time I’ve wanted to do some,” Lucas replied, “So, please …”

“Okay!” Adam said.  He smiled.  “If you two go shopping it will at least give me a chance to prepare the veg in peace.”

***

To Lucas’ surprise, he had enjoyed Christmas Day with Adam and Wes.  Adam was a good cook, and once they had finished eating the Christmas dinner, Lucas and Adam had sat chatting whilst Wes went to play on his new computer game.  After which it had been time for tea and the three of them had slumped in front of the television.

Coming down to breakfast on Boxing Day, Lucas tried to work out how to say it was time for him to go home.  He had had a great time, but he didn’t want to outstay his welcome.

However he was met by Wes, who said, “We’re going ice skating.  Dad’ll lend you some thick clothes.”

“Okay!”  He’d delay his going home speech until after lunch.

As they were putting on their skates at the outdoor rink Lucas said, “It’s years since I last skated.  I doubt I’ll be very good.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Adam said.  “We can go round together and let Wes charge off in front.”

Lucas began cautiously, but gradually his confidence returned.  Then he slightly over-extended himself and wobbled, but successfully regained his balance.  He gave Adam a rueful grin.  “I think I was getting rather over-confident.”

“Maybe you should hold my hand,” Adam said, reaching out to him.  “Just until you’re quite sure you’re all right.”

Lucas took Adam’s hand and they began to make steady circles of the rink together.  Lucas was starting to feel cold, but he didn’t want to stop and break the contact.  Finally he began to shiver.

“Lucas, how cold are you?” Adam said, sounding alarmed.

“I’m sorry.  I’m still feeling the cold more than I used to.”

“Of course you are.  I should have thought.  We’ll come off now and go and get hot chocolate.”

“I don’t want to stop you.  And Wes is enjoying himself.”

“Don’t worry about Wes.”  Adam called out to his son, “Hot chocolate time!”

Wes instantly skated over.  “Great.  Can I have cream and marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles?”

“Yes, since it’s Christmas.”

When they had got off the ice, Adam helped Lucas untie his laces and tied his shoes for him.  Adam then put his arms around Lucas and hugged him. 

After a few minutes Lucas said, “Thank you.  I’m feeling warmer now.”

“Good.  Time to get that hot chocolate.  And because I don’t want your hand getting cold again ..” Adam took Lucas’ hand firmly in his own and led the way to the stall selling hot drinks.

 

 


End file.
